Crystallographic studies where the method provides unique answers or is the most rapid method of solving problems. Development and use of Direct Methods for large ordered molecules. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: I. Iijima, K.C. Rice and J.V. Silverton. Studies in the (plus)-morphinan series I. An alternate conversion of (plus)-dihydrocodeinone into (plus)-codeine. Heterocycles, in press 1977. K.C. Rice, U. Weiss, J.V. Silverton, and G.J. Shaw. Reaction of 3-ketoglutarate with 1,2-dicarbonyl compounds V. Simple synthesis of derivatives of 2,3,2a,4,5,9b-hexahydro-1H-benz(e)indene from dimethyl 3-ketoglutarate and glyoxal. J. Org. Chem., in press 1977.